


The Turn Of A Family /// SBI FD

by Quinn_Ry



Series: SBI series [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_Ry/pseuds/Quinn_Ry
Summary: Tommy is exiled by his friends, tortured by a leader and left for dead. As far as his 'friends' know, he was killed after asking his only alive brother for help but maybe, just maybe, he can recover without them finding him again.Techno barely escaped them the day he found Tommy at their childhood home and swears to protect his only brother that is left, he makes certain that they won't be located but how long will it work?
Series: SBI series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075217
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	The Turn Of A Family /// SBI FD

“Hide, he’s here..”

My ears start ringing as my brother says this, I came here to escape the others… even our dad doesn’t know I’m here. I barely felt him move me to the place we agreed I was to hide in, he grabbed my arm and pulled. 

Knock… Knock… BANG

I flinch at each noise while in my hiding spot, knowing exactly who was outside. My brother opened the door, letting it squeak as the other walked in. The man was holding an axe, it had a scrap of green-blue fabric holding it together… familiar… I'm not going back to him, not again. Not unless he tries with Tech…

“What are you doing here? I’m supposed to be alone to stop the violence, right?” I recognise the edge to my brother’s voice, he hasn’t used that voice in… since wil and him sparred.

“Have you heard the news of your brother? He died. You’re an only child again. Your father wants you to attend the funeral.” The man’s voice is monotone, despite there being an underlying tone of anger. Did they think I died? Wil died months ago and to everyone else, I was exiled… 

“What? I thought you said Tommy was safe with you. Wil still isn’t having a funeral, he… you don’t want him to be remembered, either of them.” Techno gets pushed to one side by the other man, “Dream, what are you playing at?”

Dream doesn’t answer, opening his satchel and throwing a potion on the ground. My arms begin to glow as yellow as my hair… can they see? What if he finds out that tech is hiding me? Tech taps his foot on the ground, impatient. 

“Well?”

“I know you have him here, in fact he can probably hear us. He needs to come home. That’s an order, blade.” As this is said, Tech has a look of innocence, but we all know that dream can’t bring himself to fight Techno and our dad despite having his axe at the ready. He wouldn't do that to Tubs and Fundy. They lost too much already, more than me and Tech.

“Tommy and Wilbur are dead, who other than my father would hide here?” I flinch slightly as he says my name, even though he was just playing along with the plan, it hurts to hear him say that I'm dead. Dream lets out a low laugh and I try to distract myself from what he did last time he saw me.

“Sure, sure. The funeral’s tomorrow, show up or Phil is next.” Dream pushes Techno to the ground and walks out of the house, closing the door with a bang. Techno helps me out of the spot and hugs me. I let the tears fall slowly, I can’t help it. 

“Tommy, take… can you take off your armour, Dad’s coming later and Dream’s gone. We’re safe, Dream won’t get you again, I promise” I freeze up and techno notices, rephrasing what he said immediately. I'm not sure if i should feel safe here, Tech is my brother but he ran away when he was 16, I was only 5 but i remember how much it hurt.

“Tech-Techno he…” I struggle to form a sentence properly, taking a deep breath. “He used to say that I can’t see you or dad. Wil was sent away after a week… the ghost of wil anyway… he… he didn't let anyone see me, he hid me from anyone who visited...” I feel Techno hug me tighter, he’s my brother, he’s gonna protect me.

“Tommy, you’re going to see dad again, I'm here. Ghostbur came here the other day, he said he was looking after you but dream said he’d kill you if he stayed… I’m not going to leave you again Toms, I thought it was for the best when we were younger but I missed you all. I don't want to lose you as my brother again…” I relax into the hug, closing my eyes, almost having forgotten what this… family… felt like. Techno’s voice went how I remembered it, not how he says things now, more real.

“Sorry Tech… I messed up and I deserve it… right? Dream wouldn’t make Tubbo do that otherwise… it hurt Fundy and Tubbo, the real tubbo I mean, his voice was broken, he isn’t… wasn’t acting normal..” I didn’t open my eyes but I felt techno pull back shakily. Out of reflex, I open my eyes to squints and bring my arms to hide my face.

“Tommy… it wasn't your…” He trails off as he sees my reaction and I feel him gently guide my arms down again, “It wasn't your fault with how he reacted, you don't deserve that. Fundy and Tubbo won’t blame you, Dream… Dream told them that you died, they aren’t going to let him live for much longer… they tried to…” I open my eyes properly, only to see Techno’s eyes shut tightly… repressing a memory? “I saw L’manburg again… dad… dad shouted and ghostbur was trying to… trying to get them away from me… it didn't work…” I frown and pull my brother into a hug. “They thought i did it… they thought I k...killed you… they tried to kill… me...”

“Tech, we’re safe on our own, right? Just me and you big bro. Just like we wanted it to be when we were younger.” I smile as Techno relaxes into the hug, “How many people watched? Can you tell me who?” 

“Tubbo, Quackity, Fundy, Ranboo, Punz, Dream, Dad and Ghostbur. Eight, There were eight people there. Only dad and ghost tried to stop them, Punz sped it up and Dream made it harder to escape…” My smile falls immediately. They tried to do what they did with Tubbo. They are not getting away from this one. “Toms, you can’t, they think I killed you and for quite good reason. We aren’t known to have the best relationship.”

I shake my head but hesitate before talking, “If they think I’m dead, that means I don’t see them again… right?”

"They won't find us unless Dad is caught."


End file.
